


雪盲

by Renai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, 不伦, 小妈, 性转, 我不正常你害怕点, 背德, 预警打够多了吗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai
Summary: 越过道德的边境，我们走过爱的禁区♪小妈是エル。麦误会了内。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 8





	雪盲

**Author's Note:**

> cp界限模糊，就自由心证8.

白色大约总代表着纯洁。利威尔不信教，然而即便无关心如他，也知道天使翅膀是纯白的，与之对应，恶魔的则是黑色。人类社会操纵着事物的象征意义，拿最浅显的颜色来说，红色便是热烈奔放，紫色就是高贵优雅，这一过程往往利用诸如宗教、家族等等团体进行。

只是在那位到来之前，家里常年只有他一个人，请的阿姨只是做钟点工，利威尔辗转于各大学校之间，也不亲人，更多地从书本里知晓许多无法直说的意象。

无瑕，神圣，白色通常与这些词关联在一起，有时候还可以代表无知。某个笑话说，处男做春梦，到了关键部分一片空白，因为没有任何经验，想象不出该是什么样子，于是生生被空缺的部位吓醒。他觉得好笑，自己也没有到这么白纸的程度。不然何以无法正视对方，相处时要用略显粗暴的举动掩饰不自然。

平心而论，继母对他实在挑不出错，然而他的态度绝对称不上好。

利威尔有个秘密，与正在洗澡的继母有关。

自己，对那位抱有与纯洁完全不沾边的幻想。他坐在床上，靠着墙，听着那边的水声，手滑进内裤。

是什么时候变成这样的呢，指尖擦过铃口，想着一墙之隔的埃尔文，他轻轻打了个颤。

艰难地产下一子，平素身体便不好的母亲即过身了，而父亲一年三百六十五天有三百天都见不上一面，利威尔过早地学会了自己跟自己相处。十一岁那年父亲终于有了新的对象——这是他从亲戚那里听闻的，幼小的孩子当时自然是被蒙在鼓里。怎么说也是未来的母亲啊，为何都不对子嗣坦诚呢。

你们真的有想过我吗——这话当然从没说出口过。

双方确定关系数年后，利威尔不久就在家里见到了那位。

她说她叫埃尔文。青春期的利威尔咀嚼着这几个字，想着以后大概也没有机会叫，却一笔一画地刻在心里。他强迫自己记住，记住这个家新来的夫人。

单论年纪，高中生似乎应该称呼对方姐姐，毕竟她与他的差距都不到十岁。然而伦理关系钉死了，埃尔文是他的长辈，而非同辈，他要么选择叫阿姨，要么选择——

母亲？他犹豫了一会。这个概念对他来说，太虚无，像遥不可及的梦，一个空洞的符号。好像自己就是石头里蹦出来的，与谁的关系都不大，既然从前没有，以后大约也不需要有吧。空置的位子并非必须填补，空间里有足够留白也可以构成和谐。

两个都不怎么想，错过了最好的时机，就这样静默了下去。一开始利威尔沉默以对，后来也就省掉了开头的称呼。那位也不生小孩子的气，对高中生极尽照顾，几乎可以说是费尽了心思，讨继子的喜欢。利威尔平时的习惯和喜好，都一一问过请来的阿姨。

在试图扮演好母亲的角色吗，他仿佛事不关己，仅仅是一个负责监视的间谍，观察着外来的女人，冷静地分析对方的行为模式。

之前几年跟随父亲迁居多次，学校换了又换，他干脆放弃交际，过不了多久就会失散的关系还有必要建立吗。学校里有太多同龄人的好奇目光，算不上让他安心的环境——家里常常没有其他人在，利威尔已经习惯独自一人。但没有朋友也是可以成为被重点关注的理由，上高中后时常有人莫名其妙地针对自己，他想也不想直接全打回去，发狠得让人难以想象是这副身板能爆发出的样子。

很后来他才想明白，并不是毫无原因，是他所不能理解的男女关系。那些寻事生非的，单箭头某人，而这位某人又往往能单箭头上自己。心有不甘，于是找他出气。

归根到底还是莫名其妙，搞笑——有箭头就必然有回应吗？无果恋情这世上多的是。牵扯到自己简直有病。从出生到死亡，人类所拥有的，自始至终都只有自身罢了，所有事情都与他人无关啊，同样，他人的事情也与自己无关。那时候他正是不驯的叛逆期，恨不得借着由头把火气全撒了。

那位进门便是这样一个时间节点，因为利威尔经常与人打架，埃尔文被老师客气地请了多次，每次回来都会用担忧的眼神看他。明明只是名义上的母亲罢了。

究竟什么才是母亲呢？她与他并没有血缘关系，仅仅身处同一个人为定义的重组家庭之中，就非得营造出一种母慈子孝的假象吗？利威尔在抗拒，抗拒被这种温柔软化。才大自己几岁啊，讨厌的女人，讨厌的男人，讨厌的家庭结构。

慢慢地慢慢地，他与埃尔文的关系不知不觉演变成了，高中生在用变相的手段吸引，或者说，报复继母。他生来就没有对妈妈的记忆，并不是憎恨父亲另寻新欢的行为——叛逆期有无端的不屑，他只是觉得对方说找个人在家陪自己的说辞太假，假到他想笑，这补偿不会太晚了吗。

他的怨气由来已久，只不过终于找到宣泄口。无法建立安稳的关系，习惯独自处理事情，自己会变成这样难道是自己的问题吗。

一定是有外部原因的。他寻找着一切的根源，然后将矛头指向对方。

——没有人可恨吗，那就去恨最亲近的人吧。憎恨起矛盾的症结所在，他具象化的怨怼是莫名的占有欲。

财产，连同那位都应该是我的。

是补偿我也可以选择不接受啊，母亲。我想要的不是这个，你知道吗，母亲。

母亲，他反反复复回想了好几遍这个字眼，咬了咬牙关，左手加快了律动的频率。

第一次见埃尔文时，他想，的确如传言一般。落落大方的女人。金色头发软软地垂落于双肩，微妙的长度，尽管只比利威尔大了一些，然而给人的感觉却像是熟透的果实，于是利威尔忆起，自己似乎从来没有近距离接触过这个年龄段的女性。倒是对方，谈话时距离拿捏得很好，相处起来理应是很舒服的对象吧。

以及——

看起来衬衫下面胸很大。

哈。男高中生的关注点，他内心嗤笑了一句自己。

后来他却总是下意识往几乎与自己视线平齐的方向瞟。

一呼一吸之间，波浪般微微翻涌着，宛如潮汐一样荡漾的白色绸缎。金发确实耀眼，但利威尔总被更大面积的白色魇住，对方弯下腰捡起滚落的毛线，领口半张，那时候他永远不敢往里多窥一眼。高中生总能轻易起反应，对着继母也可以。你是不是疯了，你知道自己在做什么吗。

那是你的母亲。

你想乱伦。

那可是禁忌啊。

道德，与意义类似，也是某种社会规训的产物。他快成年了，已经不再是社会化未完全的幼儿，无法做到不谙世事。野兽一般的行事风格最多到小学为止。看不见的线约束着，甚至是牵引着他。

利威尔很聪明，阅读量远远超出大多数同龄人。中学时就发现符号并不是一成不变的，依然以颜色为例，19世纪时的西方社会，人们认为蓝色是女孩的颜色，粉色则是男孩的，正是与当今主流完全不同的观点。事物的象征意义永远都在不停变动，对于个人来说更为如此——

白色已经不再是纯洁无瑕，圣洁光明的颜色了。与那个人联系在一起之后，一切意义都改变了，像沙画一样被抹消，涂改却不留痕迹，母亲也是，白色也是。

他越来越觉得白色才是真正不洁与邪恶的颜色。不管是每次手心残留的痕迹，还是外面浴室里的那位。

间断的水声，不知为何在他听来仿佛幼时彻夜流淌的雨，淅淅沥沥，那时他尚且不懂得什么是欲望，什么是道德。他只晓得这雨绵延不绝，连接天地，仿佛永远不会有终结。独自入睡的童年好像也没有终结，家里请的阿姨并不会给他讲睡前故事。

于是总是睡不安稳。

克制地喘息着，利威尔在脑内描摹起埃尔文的曲线，想起那一晚也是如此。半夜被雨声敲打着醒来，忽然感到口渴，披了衣服去找水。

——他看到了。

父亲与继母的情事。

“啊……嗯……”

不知为何门并没反锁，只是虚掩着。利威尔站在门后，听着里面女人娇声呻吟。微弱的光从门隙里透出来，而他侧身站在黑暗里。手指贴上一旁的墙面，下意识地摩挲着其上的纹理。心脏急速跳动，几乎错觉下一秒就要停跳。

回去，你该离开了，这不是你该看的场景，他对自己说，然而身体却比想象中的诚实得多。脑袋轻轻地靠近了那一道狭窄的缝隙。

白色的光。白色的床单。白色的墙面与瓷砖。

还有，摇动着的白色波浪。

大约是刚走到床边就搞了起来吧，连两个人连枕头边都没有碰到，完全是歪斜的姿势。最为常见的传教士体位，男人拘束着女人的手，迫使其用力卡住自己的乳房。深入而压迫的姿势使得原本温和的脸显得有些痛苦，然而那无疑又是极为欢愉的，连汗湿的发梢都染上春情，眼里笼着水泽雾气，埃尔文嘴半张着，吐出无意义的单音节。

抽插之际，随着频率而跌宕起伏的层层波浪。

利威尔很小心，仅仅是就着原来半掩的门缝贴面窥视，一分多余的推动动作也没有，理应不会被注意到，但他做贼心虚，总感觉躺着的人扭着头，对着门的方向勾了勾嘴角。

是自己疑心太重了。沉浸在肉欲里的人怎么可能会注意到门后的自己。

利威尔强迫自己冷静，却仿佛火烧一般地暗自逃离了现场。这场偷窥像是刻在了他的视网膜上，回到房间之后仍然在脑内不断重放，清晰可见。中途的插曲让他忘记了原本的目的，完全没有纾解口渴感，女人的娇喘与肉体碰撞的声音犹在耳边，下身不自觉地起了反应。

她是父亲的妻子。

是自己伦理上的母亲。

他这样告诫自己，一遍又一遍，手还是遵从欲望，伸向了挺立的阴茎。人在外面只是站了几分钟，手已经冷了下来，贴上前端时带来了强烈的刺激。

哈。

到今天已经不知道是第几次了，回想着当时见到的场景，利威尔快速动作着，坠入大片白色之中。他想象着，那白皙的肉体，握上去会是怎样的触感呢。

模糊地记起，中学物理课上讲最最基础光的反射，什么颜色的透明纸张便能透过什么光，因而黑色物体吸收光，白色物体反射光。攀爬雪山的人假如长时间凝视纯白之地，也容易被其所反射的紫外线灼伤。

再这样下去，自己迟早会盲的。

“利威尔。”

他忽然从那片白茫茫里惊醒——

水声停了，今天家里只有两个人。门没锁。和那天一样。

他知道，他的秘密，很快就要成为两个人的秘密了。

END.


End file.
